Teardrops On Prada
by xodancer
Summary: She has everything she wants. She's hawt, rich, popular, and nothing can stop her- except for a certain blonde soccer player by the name of Derrick Harrington. MxD, CxJ or CxC?
1. Chapter One: Introduction

**Teardrops On Prada**

**Massie Block: **Still alpha. Still ruling. Still ah-mazing. Just one problem- no matter how hard she tries to forget about the heartless jerk she once called her boyfriend, she's _still_not over Derrick Harrington.

**Alicia Riveria: **Is livin' it good. The boyfast if finally off, so she can now spend some good quality time with her hawt, Ralph Lauren loving boyfriend.. if you know what I mean ;)

**Claire Lyons: **Is loving Cam! Too bad he's moved on to Duh-livia. Or has he?

**Dylan Marvil: **Fits size 0 now! Fully devoting herself to her ah-mazing HART, Chris Plovert.

**Kristen Gregory: **Is happier than ever, cause guess who's back?! Thats right, Dune! And the thing is- he _likes her_! And the thought of that alone is enough to make _any _girl wet her limited edition Juicy Couture sweats!

**Derrick Harrington: **Has it _bad _for the gorgeous amber-eyed alpha and will do anything to get her back.

**Cam Fisher: **Is dating Olivia to get his mind off Claire. Who knew dating a hawt blonde airhead could be so difficult?

**Josh Hotz: **Loves Alicia Riveria! Nuff said.

**Chris Plovert: **Is gawking at Dylan, who is funny, drop dead gorgeous, and _skinny!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter One**

**Massie's POV**

I have everything I want. Well, almost everything, but whatevs. I'm hawt, rich, and popular. So why are teardrops falling onto my gorgeous BCBG dress so rapidly!? First off, Massie Block _never_ cries. Never! It simply doesn't work that way. Okay fine. I don't have _everything_ I want. Theres one little thing that I don't have anymore- His name is Derrick Harrington.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Derrick" Massie giggled as she sat on her boyfriend's lap._

"_Hey" He mumbled. "Look, Block, we need to talk."_

"_What's wrong?!" Massie said as she slowly stood up._

_Derrick looked like he was about to suffocate._

"_Just spill it out, Derrick."_

"_Okay, FINE" Derrick blurted, "Massie, no offense but I just don't think I love you anymore. You're so.. immature, shallow and cocky! I don't know, Mass, I don't think I ever loved you."_

_Massie looked at him in shock, trying to blink back tears._

"_Sorry, Mass. We're over." Derrick sighed, and walked away._

**End of Flashback**

I can't believe I like him. He called me, _Massie Block,_ immature. Uh, excuse me, but Massie Block is so nawt immature! Nor shallow and cocky! I'm not the one who shakes my butt after saving a goal, and I don't get why people say that I'm cocky- I'm just confident, for gawd's sake. Sigh Derrick may be hawt, but that's definitely not the only reason I dated him. I loved him for him. He was so nice, caring, and sweet, and I loved every bit of him. Who knew he felt that way about me?

Okay, seriously. I have to get over him. That boy is soo nawt worth my time, right?

**General POV.**

Massie heard a _ping_ and hurried over to her limited edition purple Macbook Pro, hoping the IM was from Derrick. Massie sighed as she saw that it was only Alicia.

**Holagurl: **Hey Mass! How wz aspen?

Massie went to Aspen every year for Christmas, only this year, she went with Kuh-laire! Claire should thank gawd that Massie was over making her life living hell by the time they went.

**Massiekur: **Ah-mazing! how wz spain?

**Holagurl: **Loco.

Massie rolled her eyes. Hopefully Alicia would remember that she's 100 American by the middle of the week.

**Holagurl: **Party my house tmrw- everyone's invited! brairwood boyz 2

**Massiekur: **awsum! cya tmrw :)

**Holagurl: **bye chica!

**Massiekur signed out at 10:22 PM**

**Holagurl signed out at 10:23 PM**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Two**

**Alicia's party.**

**Derrick's POV.**

Why did I say all that to Massie anyway?! I'm crazy. Ugh, I have to get over her. She'll never forgive me, but I don't blame her- I wouldn't forgive me either. aksldfjasdkj Cam is shaking me, I want to punch him in the face.

Okay so back to Massie. Why did I dump her?! She's gorgeous. I'm the immature, shallow, cocky one. I thought that Iwas too good for Mass, and that I could do better. Well, maybe I can. But I don't want to! I want her and only h-- OH SHIT. There's Massie.

**General POV.**

"Okay girls" Massie said, "We're walking over to the Brairwood boys to When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls."

"Which part?" Claire asked

"Kuh-laire!" Alicia exclaimed, "Haven't you been in TPC long enough!? Ahb-viously, we're walking to the chorus."

"Well said, Alicia." Massie grinned. "Now lets get going!"

_When I grow up, _

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up,_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

"Damn, Massie's hot" Kemp laughed as he punched Derrick.

Derrick groaned. Unfortunately, Kemp was right. Massie IS hot.

"Dude, Cam! Stop staring at Claire!" Josh said, giving Cam a look. "You're dating Olivia, the dumb blonde!"

"Or Duh-livia, as Massie would say." Derrick chuckled to himself.

Cam glared at Josh. "Shut up!"

"HEYYY Cammie-boy!!" Olivia said as she walked over and climbed onto Cam's lap.

All the boys groaned. As much as they loved Olivia's big navy blue eyes and cute ski-slope nose, they can't stand her perky personality. Out of the corner of his eye, Cam saw Claire making her way over to them.

"Um, hey Olivia!" Cam replied, and gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

She grabbed him and gave him a huge kiss just as The Pretty Committee walked over.

Massie glared at Olivia.

"Duh-livia!" Massie said sweetly. "Are you Nina?"

"No, I wish."

"Then why are you acting like a SLUT?!"

The Pretty Committee and the Brairwood boys cracked up and exchanged high fives, while Olivia stood there looking confused.

Claire sneaked a peep at Cam, only to find out that he was sneaking a peep at her too. He smiled shyly.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie hissed, "Play H2G!"

Right. Claire looked away from Cam and waved and smiled at Josh. Josh waved back and grinned. Josh walked over, and led Claire to a room, while a very angry Alicia attempted to run after them. Massie, Dylan and Kristen cracked up. Cam sighed and walked away. Soon, Dylan and Kristen left with Plovert and Dune, and left Massie and Derrick together.

"So, Block.." Derrick said, quietly.

"So, what? Whatevs, I'm leaving." Massie said, wishing she had come up with a better comeback.

Massie turned her back to Derrick and walked over to Dempsey.

"No, wait Mass!"

But, Massie ignored him.

"Hey, lookin' good Dempsey!" Massie giggled

"Not looking bad yourself" Dempsey smiled at Massie.

Derrick felt a wave of hurt, and looked away.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Three

Friday Night Sleepover.

**General POV**

Massie looked at her friends, and asked, "Where were you guys last night!? I didn't see any of you!"

"We could ask you the same question!" Dylan shot back

Kristen and Alicia giggled and high-fived Dylan, as Claire bit her nails nervously.

"Kuh-laire! I thought you broke that habit!"

"Oh. Right."

Alicia shot Claire a dirty look and said, "Why don't you start Claire? What did you do last night? Specifically with _my _boyfriend?"

"Josh said you guys were over!"

Alicia's eyes went wide. "_Josh_ said that?!"

"Yup."

Massie couldn't believe Kuh-laire was confident enough to talk back to OCD's beta.

Alicia sighed and smiled sweetly, "Oh well, it's fine Kuh-laire. I totally forgive you."

Now, it was Claire's turn to be shocked. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, why?" Alicia feigned innocence.

"Um, nothing.."

"I'll just go after Cam. His eyes are _sooo _ah-dorable!" Alicia giggled.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen cracked up and high-fived Alicia.

"You wouldn't!!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, I would" Alicia winked back.

"Whatevs." Massie said. "Do you guys want to hear about my ah-mazing night with Dempsey or not?!"

"Opposite of no!"

"Okay, so you guys left me with Derrick right? So he was all, Hey Block. And I ignored him and walked away. He kept following me until I found Dempsey and started flirting with him. Dempsey started telling me about his service trip to Africa- I know, he's ah-mazing right?- and Derrick finally left us alone. So then, Dempsey told me about how he loves the purple streak in my hair, so I told him how much I ah-dore his hawt dimples. After a while, we started making out!! And take this- Cam told me that Derrick was watching the whole time!!"

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawd!"

"Are you and Dempsey official?" Kristen asked

"Anytime now" Massie winked

"What about Derrick?" Claire asked nervously

"Derrick who!?" Massie giggled

**Massie's POV.**

But the truth was.. I'm still in love with Derrick Harrington. I'm just a good actress, that's all.


	5. Chapter Five

Alicia smiled brightly as she slid gracefully onto Massie's Land Rover.

"Requesting 100 gossip points!"

Massie grinned. She loved gossip! "Okay, but wait for the other girls to come first."

As soon as Dylan and Kristen got picked up, Alicia started talking.

"Okay, so, last night I was talking to Cam--"

"Hold on. You were talking to _Cam!?_" Claire shrieked.

Alicia rolled her eyes and continued, "Yes, Kuh-laire. I was talking to Cam. Anyway, as I was saying before _someone_ rudely interrupted- Cam told me that Derrick is still totally in luh-ve with you, Massie!"

Massie gasped. "Seriously?! Are you sure, Leesh?"

"Yeah, when am I ever wrong? Wait. Why do you care? Aren't you over him?"

Massie bit her lip and said, "Uhm. Yeah! I'm totally into Dempsey now."

Dylan giggled, "Dempsey is so hawt!"

Kristen punched her and said, "Derrington is so much hawter!"

Everyone stared at Kristen.

Massie spoke up first. "Uh, Kris, exes are awf-limits! Remember!?"

Kristen looked at her Puma-clad feet., and said, "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Whatevs. Outift check!"

"I'll go first!" Alicia offered. "I'm wearing a tight baby pink Ralph Lauren polo with a white lacy tank from American Eagle underneath, and to match this, I'm wearing a RL jean skirt with silver flats from Prada."

"9.5" Kristen said after a long silence.

"9.4"

"9.6"

"9.5 it is" Massie said. "Congrats Leesh!"

"My turn!" Dylan said. "I'm wearing a slimming black boat-neck sweater from Gucci, with dark-wash True Religions. I'm walking in black Marc Jacobs pumps."

"Hmmm.. you need a bit more color, but overall, your a 9.3. Congratulations Dylan!"

"I'm wearing a white tunic from Bebe, with dark-wash True Religions (Courstey of Alicia). I'm also wearing my ah-dorable white Marc Jacobs flats." Kristen smiled.

"You look guh-reat today, Kristen!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Ah-greed. 9.4!" Massie said.

"Kuh-laire is wearing an off-white cami from Bebe, with a navy blue Juicy Couture cropped jacket, paired with a Hollister mini skirt, and flip flops from RL." Massie grinned. "Nawt bad for you, Kuh-laire! 9.3"

"Finally, I'm wearing a gorgeous BCBG purple shirt-dress, with black leggings underneath, paired with silver pumps from Marc Jacobs." Massie turned and flashed her infamous cocky smile at TPC. "What do you guys think?"

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.7"

"9.8"

With a satisfied smile, Massie said, "We're walking into the caf to The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne. 'Cause we _are_ the best damn thing, of course!"

"Ah-five, ah-six, ah-suh-ven, ah-eight!"

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Everyone turned to stare at the five gorgeous girls- A brunette with fierce amber eyes standing in the middle, with a tanned blonde looking a bit nervous on one side of her, and a spanish beauty with huge boobs on her other side. Then on the ends were another blonde- this one had an athletic body with dirty blonde hair, and a fiery red-head with shampoo-commercial curls.

All the B-lister and C-lister girls turned and envy-gushed about how ah-mazing TPC looked to their friends, and all the guys giggled and punched eachother.

"Hurry up please, girls." Principle Burns sighed, impatiently.

"Puh-lease," Massie snapped. "We are _so _worth waiting for!"

All the students of BOCD cracked up, as Massie quickly glanced around the cafeteria to see if Derrick saw her.


	6. Chapter Six

**Derrick's POV**

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. I don't mean to sound like a girl or anything, but Massie is looking at me! Ohmygod what should I do? Okay think, Harrington. Think. What would Cam do? Psh, Cam would give Claire gummies and a C-note. What am I supposed to give Massie? Prada stilettos and a D-note!? HA, yeah right.

I couldn't help myself but to grin at her flawless face. Ohmygod, she just smiled back and winked. Then she held up her phone.

Wait, what the heck? Why did she do tha-- OH RIGHT. She's going to text me! Nice.

**MassieBlock:** wanna hang the park today? i think we need to talk.

!!! She wants to go to the park with me!!

**DerrickHarrington: s**ure. meet u thr 7

**MassieBlock: **mk. g2g creepy burns is glaring me w/ those beady eyes.

**DerrickHarrington: **haha. ya u better go. ttyl.

**MassieBlock:** ta-ta!

Score! She is _so mine._

**General POV.**

Massie giggled to herself as she dropped her phone back in her black Chloe purse. Alicia's big brown eyes widened.

"What was that, Mass?! Going back for Derrick?" She questioned.

"Maybeee.. He just looks so ah-dorable in those Diesel jeans!"

"Ah-greed!"

Kristen turned, and looked away.

"Hey, Kuh-risten?" Massie raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a LBR?"

Kristen groaned. Another one of her signature comebacks. "No, why?"

"Then why are you so jealous of me?"

Alicia and Dylan cracked up and high fived Massie, while Claire looked at Kristen with pity.

Massie rolled her eyes and continued talking. "Spa day after school! And then you people can help me choose an outfit for tonight. How does that sound, girls?"

"Purr-fect!" Dylan burped.

They all cracked up again.

"Well, gotta go now! Love ya!" Massie blew them a kiss and walked off to class.

**The Block Estate.**

**6:00 PM**

"Massie, you _have_ to wear this!" Alicia gushed.

She was holding a white Calvin Klein halter sundress with white Tory Burch flats and a purple patent leather Marc Jacobs purse.

"Perf!"

Then, Kristen and Dylan ran over to Massie and did her make-up, while Claire did her hair.

30 minutes later, Massie looked like she had just walked off the runway. Basically, she looked ah-mazing! Black eyeliner emphasized her bright amber eyes, and her long lashes were coated with 3 layers of Dior Mascara. Her face was powerdered to perfection, and she has just the right amount of blush. Her hair was in a low side pony, with her side swept bangs down.

"Aww, thanks, guys, for making me look gorgeous! Well, not like I'm not _already_ gorgeous!" Massie giggled.

"You should go now!" Claire exclaimed. "Your going to be late."

"Fill us in on the deets!" Alicia added.

"Love you girls, bye!" Massie winked as she left the house.

**The Westchester Park**

**7:10 PM**

"Hey," Derrick mumbled.

"Hey" Massie flashed him a smile.

"You're late."

"Well, I'm worth the wait, right?"

"Definitley" Derrick grinned and looked into her sparkling amber eyes.

Massie felt nervous.. Something she only felt around him. She didn't know what to do, so she looked away.

"So, um.. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Derrick asked, sensing Massie's awkwardness.

"Well, don't you have something to say to me first?"

"Alright, Mass. You're right. I'm really sorry about what I said to you. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't mean it, but you've changed, Massie. I think you're a better person now. I miss you so much, and um.." Derrick looked off into the distance.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Massie. I always have."

Massie smiled at Derrick, and said, "Look, I know that I was being a total bitch. I guess I was just so into the whole "alpha" thing that I didn't have a chance to ask myself, What the hell are you thinking? I'm trying to change, Derrick.. I really am. I deserved every word you said to me, but it hurt me so much. I was wrapped inside my own misery. And honestly.. I love you too, Derrick. I'm nothing without you"

There was nothing left to say. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Block?"

"Yeah?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be delighted"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Land Rover.**

**6:45 AM.**

"EHMAGAAAWWWD!" Massie screamed as soon as everyone was on the car.

"What?!" Alicia's big brown puppy-dog eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Derrick and I are officially back together! He's soooo ah-dorable, and he's 10 times hawter than Dempsey!"

"So true!" Dylan nodded as she chewed on a bagel, "After all, Derrick was a born-alpha, whereas Dempsey was a LBR up until this year"

Claire didn't say anything, but smiled. She knew how much this meant to Massie, but she just wished that Cam would like her again..

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen exclaimed, "That's sooo ah-maz --" She was cut off by her phone.

"Hello?" Kristen answered, as she smiled apologetically at Massie and the girls. "Dune.. is that you?!" Her smile brightened almost immediately, "You're back?! That's.. wow! I can't wait to see you!"

"Requesting twenty gossip points!" Kristen said, as soon as she put her phone down.

"Yeah, yeah, we could tell from your conversation that Dune is back.." Alicia said with a bored look.

"Puh-lease, there is more to it! DUNE IS COMING TO OCD!"

"WHAT?! ehmagawd, twenty gossip points granted!" Massie said, happily.

"Thanks! Hey, we're almost as school, so we should do outfit checks now"

"Ah-greed," Massie said, "Kristen is wearing a baby blue shirt-dress from BCBG with leggings underneath, paired with white Marc Jacobs flats and a white Prada purse. Cuh-ute! 9.3"

"9.2"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"Next, we have Alicia Rivera looking hawt in a tight, off-white Ralph Lauren v-neck sweater, dark wash Lucky Brand jeans, black strappy heels from Steve Madden, and a black Marc Jacobs purse. Congrats, Leesh, 9.5!"

"9.6"

"9.3"

"9.4"

"Dylan looks ah-mazing in a blue tank top from Bebe, a black Ralph Lauren cropped trench, dark wash True Religions, with black Tory Burch flats and a silver Prada purse. Extra points for the straightened hair! 9.4"

"9.4"

"9.4"

"9.3"

"Kuh-laire looks casual-cute with her tied up white Ralph Lauren button-up, and light wash Hollister capris with pre-made holes, paired with white Hollister flip flops, and a casual Tory Burch tote. 9.2"

"9.1"

"9.3"

"9.1"

"Annnd finally, Massie!" Alicia announced with a smile, "She looks gorgeous in a purple long-sleeved v-neck from Ella Moss, dark wash Sevens tucked, black Jimmy Choos, and a classy Gucci purse. Around her neck is a simple, but ah-dorable necklace from Tiffany&Co. Her hair is in loose curls, with a pretty purple headband. 9.8!"

"9.7"

"9.9"

"9.8"

Massie smiled with pride. The five of them got off the car, and each went to their classes.

**Derrick's POV**

I was sitting in Algebra, happier than I've ever been, and smiling like some psycho freak. Cam punched me.

"Dude.. What the hell?" I hissed at him.

"What is your mind on?! You've been smiling stupidly to yourself for the past twenty minutes"

"I'm back with Massie"

Cam rolled his eyes, "That explains it"

"So you still with Olivia?"

"Do you even have to ask? Look at her"

I looked behind me and saw the blonde half of The Twenties. She was smiling to herself, and writing "Mrs. Cam Fisher" all over her notebook with a sparkly pink pen.

I shuddered. How could Cam be with someone like her?!

**Claire's POV**

Science has never been more boring. We basically have a "free period" to study the periodic table of elements, but no one is really getting any work done. Cam.. He's all I can think about. What does he see in Olivia?! Okay, so she's pretty much gorgeous, but I thought Cam cared more than that!

My phone just vibrated with a text from Massie. I grinned, as this was totally expected. Massie can't last thirty minutes without texting.

**MassieBlock: **I SEE DUNE. he's in geography with me.

**KristenGregory: **no way! so not fair

**MassieBlock: **wow he looks gr8!

**AliciaRivera: **ehmagawd. deets!

**MassieBlock: **ew.. insane layne is flirting with him

**ClaireLyons: **LOL. srsly?

**MassieBlock: **yea! K, ur crush is approved. he's a total HART

**AliciaRivera: **awsum, now we all have HARTs :)

**DylanMarvi: **ahem

**AliciaRivera: **sorry, dyl, i thought u liked plovert

**DylanMarvil: **i am so done with him. need a new HART

**ClaireLyons: **dempsey?

**KristenGregory: **yea, u can go for him now that massie is with derrick!

**DylanMarvi: **no thanks, not rly my taste

**MassieBlock: **don't worry, we'll find someone for u :)

**DylanMarvil: **thx :) luv ya

**MassieBlock: **xoxo. c u during lunch.

**BOCD Cafeteria. **

**12:00 PM.**

**Dylan's POV**

I strutted towards table 18. Hmmm.. who should I go for now? After all, Chris Plovert was my size-six crush. Now that I'm a zero, I deserve someone better, right?

Derrick was the only other person there. I can't blame Massie for liking him.. he's absolutely breathe-taking. I smiled at him and said hi.

"Hey Dyl.. you look great!"

Ehmagawd. Did he just compliment me?

"Thanks! You're not looking so bad yourself ;) I ah-dore you with the jeans!"

He pretend to look hurt, "So are you saying that you didn't love me when I wore shorts?"

I laughed.

"Oh of course not," I flirted back, "How could anyone not love the great Derrick Harrington?"

He chuckled.

Oh god, he's so amazing. What if.. What if my new crush was Derrick? Massie can't possibly stay mad at me forever, right? And if he likes me back, it's not really my fault. Dylan and Derrington. Derrington and Dylan. Dylington. I like it :)

Just then, the devil herself came and disrupted my fantasy. Massie sat on Derrick's lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She leaned towards his ear, and whispered something. They both laughed.

They looked so happy and in love.

I sighed and picked on my sushi.

**Kristen's POV**

I felt someone behind me, and I was just about to turn around to see who it was, when a soft voice said, "Hey stranger"

I turned around to a grinning Dune. Ehmagawd.

"Hey yourself!" I giggled.

I couldn't help it.. I felt so different around him, so giddy, so girly. I was just another teenage girl who was in love.

We held hands and walked off to Table Eighteen.

I had my four gorgeous best friends, and my HART boyfriend, Dune.

My life was complete.


End file.
